Argus Filch
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: Har ni någon gång undrat varför Argus Filch är som han är? Förmodligen inte , men här har ni svaret.


De stora grå vingarna rörde sig lugnt upp och ner på den enorma grå ugglan. Den viste att den hade ett viktigt uppdrag att utföra. I klorna höll det ett vitt brev. Brevet var en antagning till Hogwarts. I ett fallfärdigt hus på Londons bakgator dök den in och satt sig på en stolsrygg. Huset var knappt stort nog för att rymma familjen som bodde i det. Men de fick plats. Det var Mr och Mrs Filch med deras fyra barn. Mr Filch jobbade som inhoppare för ministerns andra sekreterare. Det var visserligen ett ärofullt arbete, men det gav inte så mycket pengar. Mrs Filch jobbade i vanliga fall som städare på _The Daily profet _men nu var hon mammaledig. Hon hade fåt sin andra omgång tvillingar och hade fullt upp där hemma.

"Mamma, mamma, det kommer ett brev, ett brev mamma."

Det glada utropet kom från den elvaåriga Kajsa.

"Ja, ja gumman", sa Mrs Filch.

Hoppas det inte är några räkningar, tillade hon tyst för sig själv. När hon såg den stora ugglan som fridfult satt och plockade med sina fjädrar ändrade hon uppfattning. Det fanns bara en anledning att någon hade sickat en sådan värdefull uggla till dem. Ett stort leende kom långsamt upp på hennes läppar. Någon hade hört hennes bön.

Kajsa kom indansande från köket.

"Det är från Hogwarts, tänk om jag eller Argus kommer in på Hogwarts."

Kajsa dansade runt i den lilla kombinerade matsalen/vardagsrummet. Hennes glänsande silvergrå hår flaxade efter henne. Hon snubblade på bäddsoffan där hennes bror låg och sov.

Argus Filch vaknade tvärt av att hans tvilling rasad ner på honom. Han satt sig rakt upp, blinkade några gånger och skakade på huvudet. Han var van att bli väckt på underliga sätt av sin syster.

"Jag la mig här för att slippa småttingarnas tjut. Men det är ju helt omöjligt att sova lugnt här."

Kajsa skrattade bara undan hans blängande blickar. Hon visste att hennes bror avgudade henne. Aldrig att hennes bästa vän kunde vara sur på henne längre än fem minuter.

"Det har kommit brev från Hogwarts. Vi har kommit in! Det är jag säker på."

Hon gav honom ännu ett bländande leende. Argus kände en glädje sprida sig i kroppen, Hogwarts! Han makade på sig lite så Kajsa skulle få plats att sitta bredvid honom istället för på honom. Kajsa gav honom högtidligt brevet.

"Du får öppna det"

Argus bröt lite tveksamt upp det vackra röda sigillet. Det var två likadana brev i det. Han tog ut breven och läste på dem.

"vilket ska vi börja med, ditt eller mitt?"

"vi börjar med mitt. Snälla Argus, kan vi inte göra det?"

Argus suckade lite, det var tröttsamt att ha en överentusiastisk syster. Han själv var rätt så lugn. Även om han ibland hade förskräckliga vredesutbrott. Han satt sig bekvämt till rätta och började läsa högt.

_HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM_

_Rektor: Armando Dippet_

_Kära Miss Flich,_

_Vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har tilldelats en plats vid_

_Hogwarts Skola För Häxkonster Och Trolldom._

_Härmed bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all utrustning_

_som behövs._

_Terminen börjar den 1 september._

_Vi förväntar oss er uggla senast den 31 juli._

_Er tillgivna _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Biträdande rektor_

Han tog upp nästa papper och fortsatte att läsa.

_HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM_

_Uniform_

_Förstaårselever behöver följande:_

_Tre ombyten av enkla arbetsklädnader (svarta)_

_En enkel spetsig hatt (svart) för dagsbruk_

_Ett par skyddshandskar (drakskinn eller liknande)_

_En vintermantel (svart, silverknäppen)_

_Var snäll att observera att alla elevkläder ska vara_

_försedda med namnlappar._

_Kurslitteratur_

_Alla elever ska ha ett exemplar av var och en av_

_följande böcker:_

_En grundhandbok över förtrollningar: del 1_

_av Galon White_

_Trolldomskonstens historia_

_Av Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magisk teori_

_Av Adalbert Waffling_

_Nybörjarguide för förvandlingskonster_

_av Salomon Eckon_

_Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar_

_av Phyllida Spore_

_Elixir och förtrollade vätskor_

_av Aman Bundelly_

_Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem_

_av Newt Scamander_

_Försvar mot svartkonster: Elementär försvarsteori_

_av Todd Ian_

_Övrig utrustning_

_1 trollstav eller 1 trollspö_

_1 kittel (tenn, standarstorlek 2)_

_1 uppsättning glas- eller kristallflaskor_

_1 stjärnkikare_

_1 mässingsvåg_

_Elever får även ta med sig en uggla eller en katt_

_eller en padda._

_FÖRÄLDRAR ERINERAS OM ATT FÖRSTAÅRS-_

_ELEVER INTE FÅR HA EGNA KVASTKÄPPAR UTAN _

_SÄRSKILT TILLSTÅND FRÅN REKTOR._

Argus kastade en blick på sin syster hon var förstelnad av något lyckorus. Han tog upp det andra brevet.

_HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM_

_Rektor: Armando Dippet_

_Kära Mr Filch,_

_Vi måste tyvärr meddela er att ni_

_ej tilldelats en plats vid _

_Hogwarts Skola För Häxkonster Och Trolldom._

_På grund av bristande magiska färdigheter._

_Härmed bifogas en lista på alla alternativa skollor ni kan gå…_

Argus kunde inte läsa mer för alla tårar. Han hade inte kommit in. Han visste vad _"bristande_ _magiska färdigheter"_ betydde, han var ynk. Han rusade upp ur soffan och sprang ner mot ett hus längre ner på den slingrande gatan. Han hade fortfarande brevet i ett krampaktigt grepp. Det måste ha skett ett misstag, ja så varde. Men han kunde inte övertyga sig själv.

Han stormade in Mrs Norris hus, huset var till och med mindre än hans eget. Han visste att Mrs Norris var den enda som skulle kunna förstå honom nu. Mrs Norris var nämligen en ynk. En kattälskande ynk.

"Kära barn vad har hänt?"

Argus kunde inte få fram någonting vettigt mellan snyftningarna så han gav henne bara brevet.

Medans Mrs Norris läste brevet så satt han sig och klappade sin favorit katt, Smulan. Smulan hade fått ungar för två veckor sen och var väldigt beskyddande mot dem.

När han tittade upp såg Mrs Norris på honom med sorgsna ögon.

"Om du vill så kan du få den där ungen", sa hon och nickade mot kattungen han klappade. "Hon är till hälften Mirami, de magiska hushålls katterna, du vet. Kommer du ihåg vad det betyder?"

Argus nickade och tittade i marken rörd av den fina gåvan.

"Hon kommer att leva lika länge som jag lever. Om det inte händer en olycka förstås."

"Vad bra att du mins vad jag lärt dig."

Det var tyst en stund.

"Jag tror jag ska döpa henne efter dig"

Han viskade även en till sak så tyst att Mrs Norris inte hörde det.

"jag ska komma in på Hogwarts, på något vis, det måste jag."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ville skriva om det här, jag vet att den inte är så bra. Skrev bara lite utan någon plan.


End file.
